


Heart of a Star [3/11]

by chocoyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M, One Shot, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoyeol/pseuds/chocoyeol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To have the heart of a star is the ultimate prize. The bearer receiving eternal life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of a Star [3/11]

**Author's Note:**

> OTP: Sesoo (Sehun/Kyungsoo)  
> Genre: Supernatural  
> 

  
  
It was a clear night when it happened, the meadows were quiet and the animals were preparing to rest. Stars filled the skies and twinkled cheekily as they curiously watched exchanges of human contact; they watched as couples went on cute dates, people proposing, marriages, having children. All these exchanges keeping the stars eyes on the good things of the world.  
  
It was this day when one of the stars decided he wanted to experience it too, he decided 'yes I want to feel love and get married and live this life'. That single star shined extremely bright and all the animals looked up alarmed as it grew brighter and brighter as it came rocketing to earth. The rabbits scampered back to their burrows, foxes scattered, birds fluttered in fright; the single star hurtling towards the empty meadow with incredible speeds.  
  
There was a loud crash and the earth rumbled. Then it was all silent. A small rabbit poked its head out of the burrow, nose twitching before diving back inside when a fox streaked past, heading for the giant crater in interest. In the midst of the clearing smoke, a boy slowly sat up patting the dirt from his clothes before looking around.  
  
"So this is what Earth is like...."  
  
What he didn't know was that just a few metres away, sharp eyes were watching him closely.  
*  
Wide owlish eyes blinked, a weight rested across his shoulders as a tall figure appeared in his line of sight. Kyungsoo blinked cutely up at the multi-colour haired boy beside him as he waited in the cafeteria line.  
  
"Sehun how was class? Did you do well in your test?" Kyungsoo wrapped a loose arm around the younger's waist and pulled him close.  
  
"Class was so boring hyung" Came the whining reply he was expecting. "That girl keeps giving me weird looks... I came top of the class for that history test though."  
  
Sehun's usually stoic face broke into a cute shy smile as he pressed his face into the crook of Kyungsoo's neck, nuzzling his nose into the junction between the smaller's neck and shoulder. Kyungsoo blushed as the boy's lips brushed against his skin, finding the public affection quite endearing coming from the taller boy.  
  
"Can't she tell that I only have eyes for you?" Sehun whispered softly.  
  
Kyungsoo blushed and looked away shyly. "Sehun w-we already discussed this-"  
  
"If you wait for me hyung... Another year and I'll be an adult and and... We can be like a normal couple..." Sehun almost begged the shorter boy. "Please hyung..."  
  
"Of course I will Sehun. I told you you're the only one in my heart." Kyungsoo smiled shyly and reached up to pat Sehun's head gently.  
  
Nobody noticed how a white light shone from the couple.

  
***

_Kyungsoo was five when a new family had moved in next door. His tiny form barely tall enough to peer over the short front fence where he watched the men moving furniture from the truck. A boy stood close by, his face looking uninterested as he peered around the quiet neighbourhood. Kyungsoo squeaked when the boy spotted him at the fence, crouching behind the wall until his parents dragged him out to meet the new neighbours. Kyungsoo had found out that Sehun was adopted, his parents were a couple who couldn't have children after some sort of freak accident and ever since the taller but younger boy was adopted, he had never had a proper friend._  
  
 _"H-Hi... M-My name is Kyungsoo..."_  
  
 _For Sehun, Kyungsoo was the epitome of everything innocent in the world; from his wide eyes to his tiny body, his angelic voice and round cheeks were just calling out for the taller boy to squish the. The usually stoic boy broke out into a shy smile and grabbed Kyungsoo's hand, pulling him towards one of the boxes that sat next to the gate._  
  
 _"Hyung is so cute! Hyung play with me? My parents bought me a new figurine set before we moved." The now excited boy plopped onto the grass, hands opening the cardboard flaps of the box hurried so he could show his new potential friend all the toys he never played with because he didn't have anyone to share them with._   
  
_Kyungsoo's eyes widened and he kneeled next to Sehun, leaning over the taller to peek inside the box. Both their parents watched on happily, glad that their lonely sons had found someone to share memories with._

  
_***_

_Sehun had just started high school, the same one Kyungsoo attended, and he was just so excited to be able to see his beloved hyung everyday. What he didn't expect to see was Kyungsoo being cornered by a taller male with red hair and slightly shorter boy with light brown hair. Sehun could see the tears starting to form at the corner of Kyungsoo's eyes as he weaved his way over to the scene._  
  
 _"Aww look Taozi. Widdle Princess Soo is going to cry. Maybe he'll finally give us his lunch."_   
  
_The brown haired nudged the redhead and smirked, staring down at Kyungsoo like he was a piece of delectable candy. What they didn't anticipate was a tall, unemotional first year's fist coming into contact with the taller boy's shoulder. Said boy jumped back, yelling in pain as Sehun pushed Kyungsoo behind him, all 170 centimetres towering over the two cowering males._  
  
 _"Don't. Touch my hyung. Ever."_  
  
 _The purple haired boy nodded and bolted down the hall while the taller boy tried to hang onto his pride, flipping Sehun the finger as he sauntered away. Sehun didn't turn around to look at Kyungsoo until he was sure that the troublemakers weren't still lurking; he leant down and wiped away the small tears on Kyungsoo's cheeks and smiled shyly._   
  
_"Don't worry anymore hyung... I'm here now."_  
  
 _That was when he first started noticing the glow._

  
_***_

"Congratulations!"   
  
A loud cheer erupted from the group as Sehun descended the stairs in his academic dress, mortar board askew but still looked great as the now rainbow-colour haired adult smiled happily at the camera. With his parents either side of him, Sehun held up the little scroll of paper tied with a blue ribbon to show that he had indeed finished university, his parents were proud and were finally letting go as they watched him scamper off to find his boyfriend of 4 years: Kyungsoo.  
  
The man was standing off to the side, watching with a smile along with the rest of the group of friends that had come to watch their little maknae finally enter the adult world. Sehun pouted as he shuffled over in his gown; Chanyeol was standing too close to his Kyungsoo and he didn't like that one bit. Though when he neared, the tall awkward-looking elf-man patted Kyungsoo's shoulder as if for reassurance as the smaller man approached Sehun, meeting him halfway as his lips spread into a heart-shaped smile.  
  
"I'm so proud of you Sehun-ah..." Kyungsoo pulled the taller into a tight embrace before taking a step back, taking a deep shuddering breath.  
  
The group of 10 guys behind him shouted words of encouragement towards the couple; Kyungsoo fumbling with his fingers and Sehun towering over him awkwardly. The smaller of the two finally pulling something out of his pocket.  
  
"S-Sehun... I know this might seem abit early since you've only just graduated. But I've watched you grow up to be the amazing man that you are today. You were always by my side, always looking out for me. I'm glad you moved into the house next door because you're my everything. S-So I wanted to ask you Oh Sehun... if you would like to marry me..." His voice cracked. "... and continue sharing memories by my side for the rest of our lives?"  
  
Kyungsoo got down on one knee, slowly lifting the red velvet box to reveal a silver band encrusted with 3 small diamonds. Not much but Kyungsoo had saved up for that ring for 3 years. He hesitantly looked up at the younger man when there was no answer; instead he was swept up into long arms while all that rang in his ears was "yes! yes I will marry you Do Kyungsoo hyung!" all the while everyone around them was drenched in a blinding white light.  
  
Cheers and wolfwhistles were called out towards the pair, Sehun letting his hyung-turned boyfriend-now fiancé- land his feet back on the ground. He barely let the cute man slip the ring onto his finger before he had the man in a close liplock to the dismay of their group of friends. It barely registered in his mind that Kyungsoo had pulled away to smile up at his lover.   
  
"I love you Oh Sehun."

  
***

_"HYUUUUUUUUUNG~"_   
  
_A Sehun appeared at the door of Kyungsoo's room, the latter barely having time to move his laptop when the younger flung himself on top of his best friend. Kyungsoo groaned and flailed around, trying to push the younger off him._   
  
_"Sehun please. You're still growing so you're heavier than me-"_  
  
 _Kyungsoo was cut off by Sehun's lips on his own; his usually wide eyes grew wider and he pulled back in shock. Sehun was unfazed and approached the older until he was hovering over the smaller male._   
  
_"I like you hyung. I always have and always will..."_  
  
 _"S-Sehun... What...?" Kyungsoo stared up at the dominating male._  
  
 _"Please hyung. Please stop hanging around Joonmyeon hyung too much... a-and Jongin hyung... They might take you away from me..."_  
  
 _Kyungsoo blinked and reached a shaky hand to cup the younger's cheek, gently caressing the soft skin there as the boy's face relaxed into a loving smile. The smaller smiled back and leant up to return the favour, both boys whispering their love for each other through the night under tangled sheets, not regretting their lack of sleep and dark eyebags the next day as they walked into school with fingers intertwined._

  
_***_

_"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss."_  
  
 _Kyungsoo blinked up at the taller man, his wide eyes blinking up from under his veil. Sehun had hinted that he had always wanted to see Kyungsoo in a dress; so as a wedding surprise, the smaller man had secretly arranged for a dress to be made. Sehun's face was priceless as he watched his 'bride' glided down the aisle of the small private wedding, he was in a state of shock at how beautiful his lover looked in the long flowing dress. The rainbow-haired man didn't take his eyes off his fiancé the whole time as they said their vows, his eyes in permanent crescents when his princess had said "I do"._  
  
 _Sehun smirked down at his shy lover, slipping his long arm around the smaller's waist as he pulled the blushing man into his arms and leant down to press his thin lips against full heart shaped ones as the small group of close friends and family clapped and cheered happily, their eyes too full of tears to be blinded by the radiating light._

  
_***_

It had been two years since they were married and Sehun couldn't be more happier. The couple had moved into a little cottage out of town from a village near the sea. Tonight was their 8th year anniversary since they started dating and Sehun was ecstatic to see what Kyungsoo had planned for them. He was dressed in his best clothes, shifting in excitement when his husband's head popped around the doorframe.   
  
"Come on babe. It's ready."   
  
Kyungsoo's melodic voice called out to him, making him stand and walk over to the smaller man without even realizing what he was doing. Sehun's large hand slipped into Kyungsoo's smaller hand, the latter tugging him out into the backyard where a small feast laid on a candlelit table. Kyungsoo smiled, leading the taller to the chair and letting him sit down. If he had been in the right state of mind, Sehun would have wondered why there was only one seat; he would have wondered why there was just one plate on the table, would have wondered why Kyungsoo's happiness didn't show in his eyes. But Sehun wasn't in his right mind, he was too focused on the fact that his husband had prepared something so amazing for their anniversary.  
  
"Oh yeobo this is amazing! D-Did you cook all this?" The younger's eyes were wide as he smiled his adorable grin, eyes turning into crescents as he glowed brightly.  
  
Kyungsoo stood back and shielded his eyes from the shining boy in front of him, his eyes flashing red as he slid a hand to cup the younger's cheek to stroke it gently. Sehun glowed brighter at the touch, his emotions showing because of his nature as a star before a choked gasp rang through the air. The man, who once was a star, gripped the arms of the man that held him tight. Sehun's shocked eyes looked up at the face of his husband, the innocence face pulled into a smirk as he drove the knife deeper into the younger man's chest.  
"H-Hyung...? Why-y...?"   
  
Tears ran down his cheeks like rivers as Kyungsoo chuckled darkly, his eyes dark and mysterious as he twisted the knife and finally ending the pain for Sehun.   
  
"Because having the heart of a star will give me life...and power."   
  
The warlock named Kyungsoo pushed the lanky body off the chair and placed the glowing heart on the silver plate in front of him. With a flourish, he slowly and delicately picked apart the organ, eating it bit by bit and savouring each bite as Sehun's body slowly turned to dust. Kyungsoo chuckled, feeling the magic within him grow to maximum power and his body slowly returning to its child form. The stardust that was once Sehun gently blew away like ashes in the wind.

  
 _\- FIN -_

  
  
**_Alternative Ending--_ **  
  
_Kyungsoo's melodic voice called out to him, making him stand and walk over to the smaller man without even realizing what he was doing. Sehun's large hand slipped into Kyungsoo's smaller hand, the latter tugging him out into the backyard where a small feast laid on a candlelit table. Kyungsoo smiled, leading the taller to the chair and letting him sit down before walking around to the other side and sat as well, facing the taller man._  
  
 _"Oh yeobo this is amazing! D-Did you cook all this?" The younger's eyes were wide as he smiled his adorable grin, eyes turning into crescents as he glowed brightly._  
  
 _Kyungsoo smiled and nodded happily. "Do you like it? I made all your favourites and I bought the best champagne they had in town and and-- I didn't overdo it right...?"_  
  
 _The taller of the two chuckled as he pulled the older man into his lap, resting his head on the other's shoulder._   
  
_"You're amazing. I love you." Sehun murmured into Kyungsoo's shoulder, his body radiating a shining light as he hugged the love of his life tightly._  
  
 _"I love you too."_  
  
 _It was a blessing to have the heart of a star, the prize was eternal life. And that was indeed what Kyungsoo had received as Sehun had completely entrusted his heart to the man. They adopted a son named Zitao two years later and when their son had grown up and the couple had watched their grandchildren graduate, Sehun and Kyungsoo knew it was time for them to leave the world. So with the power of the stars, Sehun returned home to the night sky and took Kyungsoo with him where they stayed side by side eternally, watching over their descendants._


End file.
